Brothers Forged in Blood
by Ronald del Reagan
Summary: A story about Draven and Darius' struggles in the slums and growing up in general. Will be more focused on Draven. Rating subject to change since there is heavy violence and language coming up. Possibly even a sexual situation (No, not between Darius and Draven. Da fuq is wrong with you.)


Chapter 1: Brothers in Blood

The sound of heavy rain pounding upon the streets filled Noxus with its usual melodramatic tone. In the slums, two young boys huddled together for warmth with one mere blanket that was torn in several places to cover them. In the midst of their shaking the younger boy looked up at his brother with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" The older one murmured, teeth chattering from the cold.

"I-I was just wondering Darius…. What happened to Mom and Dad? I was too young to understand at the time. But I'm older now!" The younger one asked.

"You're still too young." The older one said as he shuddered, "Let's just say that they did some bad things and aren't around anymore. It doesn't matter anyway; you've got me, Draven."

A smile erupted on the younger boy's face as he hugged his older brother tightly. Darius responded by wrapping his arm around Draven's small body to conserve warmth.

_7 Years Later…_

Draven looked down smugly and observed his work. A few punks had tried to fight him to gain reputation. Although they seemed about 18 years old, and Draven was only 15 himself, he beat the boys senseless with ease. He and his older brother had quite the reputation in the slums. They were called the blood brothers because they would take any challenge given to them. And they would always win, too. Often resulting in a little spilled blood. The slums made a man out of boys. If you couldn't adapt to its harsh ways, you would die quickly. Darius and Draven lived in this hell since they were young boys, but they were soon made into men. Each sporting battle scars on their bodies. Both held an enormous respect for each other. They were brothers by blood, but also brothers that bathed in blood. For them, bloodshed wasn't an uncommon thing. They would witness murders every day in the slums, but it mattered little. As long as they had each other's backs, all would be ok. Or so Draven thought.

"What." Draven said, stunned.

"You heard me. I have finally reached the age of 20. The required age to join the army. I will join and pave a way for you to join when you reach the age." Darius repeated, uninterested.

"You've got to be kidding me right? We've stuck together ever since we were little. We have a reputation around here. What'll become of the feared blood brothers if one of them is gone?!" Draven said, raising his voice. Darius placed a hand on Draven's shoulder and looked deep into his pale eyes.

"Draven, do you not grow tired of living in poverty? Of having to steal and murder and beg just to eat shitty food every day? I grow tired of it Draven. I'm sorry brother, I have to go." With that, Darius turned around and began walking to the inner city. Draven didn't even know what to do. His only friend had left him. Now he was truly alone.

The days passed aimlessly. They soon turned into weeks. And then months. Before Draven realized it, a whole year had gone by since his brother's absence. He had mourned for the first few months but soon moved on. He remembered something that Darius had once told him. 'Only a fool trips on something behind him.' Now 16 years old, Draven had changed his mindset completely. He was tired of being scrawny and weak. Sure he could fight well, but how far could that really get him. He began stealing larger portions of food and doing various exercises. Now obviously being homeless and having no money limited him to the equipment he could use to get stronger. That did not stop him however, it simply fueled him more. He ran around the entire area called the slums which was about 5 miles total. He did pull ups on the rafters in deserted building and pushups on the floors. After a few months he noticed that this had been working. He looked down at himself and saw that his muscles had developed nicely. He seemed more like a man now. This continued for the next three years until he was 20. Then he followed the same path Darius had gone so long ago and set off to join the military…

**A/N: Hello friends. Yeah I wrote this for no reason at all I just wanted to see how you guys would react. I can continue it but I'm not sure if I should. Anyway I stopped righting my other fanfic since I don't think anyone liked it and honestly the story itself was quite dry. Whateva maybe I'll come back to it one day. Blah blah blah more stuff that this mediocre author is talking about and pleading for reviews. RIP.**


End file.
